Befriending Others Isn't A Bad Thing
by Pricat
Summary: Vanessa's young daughter is lonely as her mother is aslways busy but when Perry's young son enters her life, can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something that came into my head this morning while watching Phineas and Ferb and imagining Vanessa having a daughter but she's lonely because her Mom is always busy being a recording artist.**

**Then Perry sends his son to watch over Vanessa and her daughter while he still stops bad guys but Olivia and his son form a bond like her grandfather and Perry used to have.**

**I hope people like.**

**I named Vanessa's daughter Olivia after Olivia Olsen who is amazing and needs a record deal.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville but in her bedroom, a young girl woke up but was feeling sad as her dark blue eyes opened as she had another dream but she sighed as she walked into the living room.

Her name was Olivia Doofensmirtz but she was eleven years old.

She and her Mom Vanessa had moved into her grand father's home since he left Danville but she was lonely.

She was very sweet and kind but also punky with her mother's long black hair and dark blue eyes but she wore Goth and punky clothes which the other girls teased her for but she didn't care.

She then made herself breakfast as she knew her mother had probably went to the recording studio as Vanessa was now an artist and getting ready for her tour but Olivia was nervous about this.

But Olivia sighed as she saw an note on the breakfast table.

It was from her Mom.

She sighed eating and wishing she had a friend to make her feel better but knew it wouldn't happen as she didn't know any kids in the area as she didn't really leave DEI that ofen except for school as Vanessa didn't hire a babysitter and wasn't sure about asking Doof to live with them as she knew he hadn't given up trying to take over the Tri-State Area.

Little did she know there was somebody just as lonely as her.

* * *

In the O.W.C.A building, a young turquise furred male sighed as he was bored because he had nothing to do and his father was away a lot on missions and he made him stay here which he hated.

His name was Rai and was ten years old in human years.

His father was the extra-ordinary Agent P and his father was always busy and he didn't get to spend a lot of time with him but he still hoped his father was caring about him as he was playing video games on the computer as Carl knew how he wanted to be around other kids animal or human but knew Perry wouldn't approve.

But he saw a smile on Carl's face.

"How would you likw to make a friend?" he said.

Rai was curious as his hazel eyes shone with hope.

"Go on Uncle Carl.

Tell me!" Rai pleaded.

Carl chuckled at his energy.

"You'll get to meet a kid.

Her name is Olivia Doofensmirtz." he said.

I have a picture of her." he said.

Rai's hazel eyes widened as he saw the picture of Olivia as he knew that she looked like the woman his father talked about a lot but was really excited as Carl smiled seeing Perry return.

He smiled hugging his son knowing Carl had told him the news.

"When do I get to live with her?" he asked.

"This afternoon Rai." he answered.

The young platypus male smiled as he couldn't wait...


	2. Getting A Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to daphne4ever and I love your story about Monobrow's daughter and that kind of gave me the idea but thanks for the review and here's more but Rai is very excited as Olivia will get to meet him.**

**I know that she'll like him.**

* * *

Perry smiled as he and Rai entered DEI as it was a few hours before Olivia came home from school but he wanted to brief him on living with humans.

He then saw him walking on his hind legs as he was showing his son around DEI but knew Doof wasn't there anymore but he felt a little sad but found Rai in the kitchen as he was curious.

"Come on son.

We need to get you ready." he said.

Rai smiled as he was tired as it was time for his nap but he placed him in a comfy basket and put a blanket over him as it was in Olivia's room.

He then decided to leave knowing Rai wouldn't wake up until later and then Olivia would be home.

* * *

Olivia was in awe seeing Rai asleep in his basket but wondering how he'd gotten there but wondered if her mother had gotten the platypus for her as she didn't have any friends but wondered what her mother was doing but stroked it's turquise fur as Rai's hazel eyes opened but he smiled seeing Olivia.

"Aww you're so cute!

What's your name?" she said.

"R-Rai." he answered.

Olivia gasped in awe.

"Wow cool you can talk!

I'm Olivia Doofensmirtz," she said.

"Yeah I know it's cool.

But you can't tell people.

They wouldn't understand." he replied.

She understood as she hugged him.

"I know we're going to be friends." she said.

* * *

Vanessa wondered why Olivia hadn't called her while at work but found out when she came home but was surprised as it looked like Perry but younger but was stunned seeing Olivia happy for once.

"Of course we can keep him.

I see you guys are becoming friends.

I was thinking of letting your grandfather live with us." she said.

Olivia smiled in reply.

"That will be neat." she replied.

She smiled eating pasta.

* * *

Olivia was getting ready for bed but was curious about her grandfather but knew that he must be cool if her mother was always talking about him but she smiled coming into her room in black pyjamas with silver dragons on them but she smiled seeing Rai in his basket but smiled knowing that she had one friend in Rai.

She was reading a book but was worrying about school knowing the other kids would be mean to her because she was different but she sighed yawning as she put it on the bedside table as her eyes closed in sleep.

Her eyes opened later feeling something nuzzle her as her dark blue eyes fluttered open but saw Rai curled up beside her as she wondered what was wrong as he nuzzled her.

"I-I don't like to sleep alone.

My Daddy sometimes lets me sleep with him." he said.

"It's okay Rai.

I understand." she told him.

She then settled back to sleep.

Vanessa smiled seeing her daughter asleep...


	3. Adjusting Fine

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I like the blooming relarionship Olivia and Rai have and Doofy's going to be moving in with them meaning he'll be confused by Rai as he looks like Perry.**

* * *

Olivia woke up as her alarm clock rang but she saw Rai still asleep but very peaceful as she knew that he'd slept with her but she was getting dressed as she put on a shirt with guitars along with black ripped trousers but she was brushing her black hair.

She looked pretty cool as she left her room to get breakfast but saw her Mom there which surprised her as she wasn't there most mornings when she woke up.

"Hey honey.

You're surprised to see me here huh?" she said.

Olivia nodded in reply as she was eating pancakes but was going to save some for Rai as she didn't have any platypus food and knew that it was bugs but she knew her mother wouldn't mind.

Vanessa then went to get ready for work.

Olivia smiled seeing her leave but she'd told her that her grandfather would be here when she came home from school but hoped that he would like Rai too but smiled as she saw the young turquise furred male enter walking on his hind legs like a human but she thought that was cool as she hadn't seen him do that before.

"Mmm... what's that stuff?

It smells good." he said to her.

She giggled at him.

"They're pancakes in maple syrup.

I got you some too." she said.

Rai smiled getting onto the chair as he used the fork and knife to eat but his hazel eyes widened in awe at the flavour as it tasted like nothing he'd eaten before but Olivia smiled.

"T-This is great!

My Dad said human food was gross.

He's so wrong.

Is all human food like this?" he asked.

"Yeah." she said.

She frowned looking at the clock seeing it was nearly time to go to school but Rai wondered why she was sad as he didn't know a thing about her yet but they were still learning about each other.

"I have to go to school." she said.

"Can I come?" Rai asked.

"No, No you can't.

I'll get in trouble.

But I'll be back later." she said.

"You promise?" he asked.

"Yes, Yes I do.

Besides you can play with my toys." she told him.

Rai understood seeing her grab her purple backpack and hugged him.

She then left.

He sighed seeing that.

He had to play by himself for a while.

* * *

Rai sighed as he was in Olivia's room but missed her as he liked being with her even though he only knew her for a day but he knew she'd be back later but smiled seeing Monster High dolls on the desk and some on the top of the toy chest but smiled seeing a computer knowing he could play video games on it until Olivia came home but then got on the Internet as he found video gamr sites.

He smiled playing for a while but around one in the afternoon was hungry and knew Olivia wasn't here along with her mother to feed him but he could feed himself as he headed to the kitchen but saw a jar of peanut butter as he opened the lid sniffing it but it smelled good as he scooped some out with a paw and ate but liked it.

He then found bread and made a few sandwiches with this stuff but poured himself milk but was sitting at the table after cleaning up knowing Olivia or her mother would be mad if he made a lot of mess.

As he was eating, the front door opened but didn't know that Doof was here as he saw a pair of dark blue eyes staring at him.

"P-Perry?

How did you get younge?

What're you doing here?" he asked him.

"Perry's my father.

I'm Rai.

I belong to Olivia.

She's awesome." he said.

Doof relaxed as he knew this youngster wouldn't hurt him even if he was related to Perry but wondered if Vanessa knew about this but had a feeling Olivia had told her to let her keep him but he didn't mind.

"Yes, Yes she is awesome.

I bet she's at school.

I'm going to unpack." he said.

Rai smiled but remembered that his father's old nemesis looked a lot like Olivia's grandfather from the stories Perry told him before bed but wasn't sure as he needed to check but heard something buzz on his arm as it was a dark blue watch.

His father had given it to him so they could talk to each other.

He smiled seeing his father on the screen.

_"Hey Rai._

_How're things?_

_I have a feeling you and Olivia are getting on."_ Perry said.

Rau niodded in reply.

"We're getting on great Dad.

Can I ask something.

Is Olivia's grandfather the guy?

From your stories?" he said.

"_Yes, Yes he is._

_But he's harmless Rai._

_He's there isn't he?"_ Perry told him.

Rai nodded as he saw his Dad hang up.

He had a feeling he had to go on a mission.

He hoped he would be okay.

* * *

But later he saw Olivia return home but ran into her room closing the door as worry filled Rai's body as he had a feeling somebody had hurt her while at school but heard crying through the door as he then left her alone for a while as he needed to take his nap as he climbed onto the couch as his hazel eyes closed in sleep...


	4. Showing His Love

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope daphnefred4ever likes.**

**Olivia's feeling blue because some girls at school are picking on her because she's not like other girls and because she doesn't like wearing make up or into boys but Rai will help her feel better.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Rai opened the door to Olivia's bedroom as he wondered why she was sad as he saw her on her bed curled up with red rims around her eyes as he climbed onto the bed beside her as he was nuzzling her.

"Olivia what's wrong?

Why're you sad?" he asked.

"I-It's some girls at school.

They call me weird because I'm not into wearing make up or into boys as I just want to be me and have fun being a kid.

They also think I'm strange because I don't like pink." she said.

Rai was stunned hearing this but gasped seeing bruises on her as he couldn't allow her to be hurt by anybody as she was his best friend as he nuzzled her as she was sniffling.

"You're awesome just the way you are Olivia.

You're a little different but it's a good thing." he told her.

"R-Really Rai?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

He then saw her Monster High dolls and had an idea.

He knew these guys looked different but were cool.

Just like Olivia.

"These guys are just like you.

They look like girls but they're different.

But amazing.

If the whole world were full of the same people, it would be boring.

The world needs people like you Olivia." he said to her.

She nodded understanding what he was doing.

"You're right Rai.

You're a great friend." she said.

He blushed at this.

"Aww you're welcome." he said.

She then went to get snacks.

But she saw her grandfather in the living room.

He was watching TV.

She would talk to him later as he was asleep.

Rai agreed as he followed her into their room.

* * *

Vanessa then smiled seeing her father had moved into their home as the home he'd been in had kicked him out because he was always building inators and the nurses weren't happy that it was his hobby to take over the Tri-State Area but she knew that Olivia was in her room probably playing but peeked into her daughter's room seeing her and Rai playing Go Fish but smiled.

She decided to leave them alone but knew that Rai was a good fit for Olivia and her seeing as she was so used to Perry for most of her teenage life but hadn't told Olivia any of those stories but had a feeling Doof would as he had gotten confused with Perry but she then walked into the kitchen as she was making dinner.

She felt bad that she wasn't always there for Olivia as she was busy with her musical career but knew things would be okay as she heard laughter from Olivia's room knowing she was having fun.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia noticed that Rai was very quiet and wondered what was wrong but saw him look at something as she was curious as he knew he could tell her if she'd told him about what had happened at school as he showed her the photo of him and his father but noticed his father wore a dark brown fedora but was curious.

"I miss my Daddy.

He's a secret agent of the O.W.C.A and fights bad guys.

He's very busy like your Mom.

We talk a lot through my video watch." he said.

Olivia understood as she'd never seen her father before.

Her mother had divorced him when she was little.

"He misses you too probably.

He's just working really hard.

Maybe he'll come visit." she assured him.

Rai smiled as he hugged her as they were getting ready for bed as Olivia was getting changed into her pyjamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth like normal but smiled sadly climbing into bed as Rai was on the duvet but she didn't mind.

"Olivia?

Where's your father?" he said.

"H-He's not here Rai.

I think he left." she answered.

Rai felt sad for her as she felt him nuzzle her.

"I'm sure he cares about you too.

Where ever he is." he told her yawning.

Olivia smiled as he climbed into bed beside her.

They both fell asleep knowing somebody cared about them.

* * *

But in the O.W.C.A, Perry was watching Rai but had misty hazel eyes as he had heard what his son had said and knew how much his son cared about him but was too busy as he knew that he had a family to care about him as he felt guiltly pushing Rai away from him a lot especially sending him away from him to keep him safe as he knew his enemies would try to hurt him if they knew he was his son.

**_(Perry's P.O.V)_**

**_I feel so bad as I know Rai needs me but I couldn't let him get hurt._**

**_I couldn't bear if that happened because I'm his father and he needs me since his mother divorced me because of my job as a secret agent but it puts food on the table._**

**_I hope he's safe..._**

**_(End P.O.V)_**

He had faith that Rai would love him always.

He let tears fall as he looked at the photos of Rai growing up from infanthood.

He would talk to Rai in the morning.


	5. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to daphnefred4ever for reviewing.**

**I'm glad somebody's enjoying it and I'm being a little evil making Perry not able to see Rai but I like seeing Perry sad sometimes instead of being all serious.**

* * *

Olivia woke up hearing Rai talking to somebody and had a feeling it was Perry as she remembered that they'd been talking about last night but smiled getting dressed and going to have breakfast but saw her grandfather and mother talking and it was about her but wondered why.

"I'm not a babysitter!" Doof yelled at Vanessa.

"Well that's too bad Dad.

I'm not the one who got kicked out of every rest home because I still like building evil things!

You're 70 years old now Dad.

You should give up.

I'm going to work.

Make sure that Olivia eats breakfast, okay?" she said.

Doof nodded in reply seeing her leave.

A few tears fell from his eyes as Olivia saw.

She felt bad that her mother had yelled at him.

He then saw her hug him.

Olivia saw him gasp.

"Nobody has ever hugged me before.

Well one person did.

But I haven't seen him in a long while.

He's too busy fighting evier villains." he told her.

"You mean Perry, Granpa Doof?" she asked.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes it was." he answered.

He then saw Rai in her arms but smiled.

"This is Rai.

He's Perry's son." she said.

"I didn't know he had a kid.

He's just as cute as Perry.

I just miss his father.

We had this bond.

But he's probably forgotten." he said.

Olivia felt bad for him knowing that Perry hadn't forgotten him but just busy as being an agent and still remembered him but she saw Rai hug him.

"You're not the only one who misses him Grandpa.

Rai misses him a lot too." she said.

Doof smiled sadly as he knew they had to have breakfast as he had made a machine that could make pancakes as Olivia smiled but giggled seeing Rai excited as they entered the kitchen but Doof then came over to a machine that looked like a waffle iron but Olivia had a feeling that it wasn't just an ordinary waffle iron as Doof used a computer keyboard and typed in pancakes.

"It makes any breakfast item you want and appears on your plate.

I made it a long time ago.

Don't tell your mother okay?

She'll be angry." he said.

"Don't worry Grandpa.

I won't tell Mom." she said.

Doof smiled as he knew his grand daughter would keep her word.

Pancakes then appeared on three plates.

"Wow cool!" Olivia exclaimed.

Doof smiled as nobody had called him cool before.

"T-Thanks Olivia." he said to her.

She smiled in reply.

Rai was already eating.

Doof was in awe.

"He eats human food?" he said.

Olivia nodded in reply.

"Yes, Yes he does.

He likes pancakes and peanut butter." she said.

He laughed lightly as he ate.

His grand daughter wasn't like Vanessa.

Later he saw her leave for school.

* * *

Perry sighed as it was his day off from work and was yearning to be with Doof and Rai as he smiled knowing Carl wouldn't mind as he made up his mind leaving using the jet pack but hoped that Rai was okay.

He then snuck into DEI using the window but heard laughter as he heard it coming from Olivia's room but he smiled seeing Rai playing while Olivia was gone but he was stunned feeling somebody hug him as the younger turquise furred male gasped looking into his father's hazel eyes but his filled with happy tears.

"Daddy what're you doing here?

Did you get fired?" he asked him.

Perry laughed at his son's question.

"No, No I didn't get fired Rai.

Today's my day off, remember?

Let's go." he answered.

Rai remembered they were going to have fun.

"What about Doofy?" Rai asked.

"I'll see him later, okay?

Along with Olivia." he said.

Rai smiled understanding as they left.

* * *

Rai laughed as he and his Dad were at the park and having fun like wrestling in mud but were playing baseball which Rai had never played before but Perry had always wanted to teach him but never had the time as he was always busy but was telling him to use his tail as a bat as he prepared to pitch the baseball while holding a catcher's mitt but Rai was nervous as he wanted to make his Dad proud.

Perry then pitched it as Rai then swung his tail like a bat hitting the ball hard as the ball went far as Perry was in awe catching it but smiled proudly.

"Wow Rai you're good at baseball.

Maybe you should teach Olivia.

She'd like it." he said.

"Yes, Yes I should.

She'd love it." he replied as they kept playing.

* * *

Olivia was curious seeing Rai all dirty and had a feeling he'd been at the park but was curious about the older turquise furred male but understood it was Perry and Rai's father but he smiled warmly at her as he could sense she was a little shy.

"I think we should clean up before dinner.

Mom will get mad if we bring dirt into the house." she said.

Rai understood as they had gotten dirty while having fun in the park after Olivia came home from school but Rai was in awe that she was good at baseball but Olivia had looked sad at that but wondered why.

But he could ask her later when they were alone.

Perry smiled as they were having fun in the bath.

He knew that this was a good place for his son.

But he would talk to Doofy later...


	6. Helping His Frenemy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to daphnefred4ever as usual for her review.**

**Yeah I know Rai's happy getting to spend time with his Dad but Perry is a little scared seeing Doofy so old and wants to help him live longer so he turns him into a platypus because humans and animals age differently but Olivia will think it's cool but Vanessa won't be happy.**

**I love Platy-Doof a lot.**

* * *

Perry saw Doofy sitting in his recliner but was blinking back happy tears as he'd missed him all this years but had been busy and wanted to still be a part of his life but he yawned as Rai had tired him out as he curled up in Doof's arms like old times.

His hazel eyes took in Doof's appearance as he had lots of wrinkles and had no hair but the spark of life and causing havoc was still in his dark blue eyes but knew that his frenemy was on borrowed time as he knew all humans would age like this.

He pushed those sad thoughts out of his mind as he loved just being here but wished there was something he could do for his frenemy so he could live longer but an evil smirk crossed his face.

He knew animals aged differently from humans and knew that Doofy had an invention that could turn him into a platypus.

He smiled getting the device as Doofy had taken his smaller inators with him from the rest home and hoped that this would work.

He smiled as Doof was bathed in glowing light but hoped it would work but heard Vanessa call them for dinner as he was happy that they could eat as a family but hoped Doof would change soon.

* * *

Vanessa was quiet during dinner as she was going out with her new boyfriend but hadn't told Olivia yet as she'd be upset because she was little when she'd divorced Johnny but hoped she'd understand when she did tell her but Doof would be watching Olivia and Rai as she wouldn't be back until late but Perry just ignored her knowing she hadn't told Olivia about how he and Doof knew each other but knew that Doof would tell her knowing from Rai that Doofy had used a breakfast making machine.

He smiled knowing that Doofy was still into inventing even though he was seventy years old but smiled knowing he wouldn't stop inventing but he smiled seeing dark brown fur beginning to grow but knew Vanessa would freak but Olivia would find it cool.

He also saw that Doofy's nose was becoming a bill but smiled seeing Vanessa getting ready for her date but saw her go into the living room but was staring seeing dark brown fur growing on him as he wondered what was wrong.

"You're aware that fur is growing on you?" she asked him.

"No, No I'm not baby girl." he said.

She sighed leaving but hoped that Olivia was okay.

Doof then smiled seeing Perry watching the Soap Opera Channel but eating a bowl of popcorn as he smiled knowing his frenemy hadn't been here in many years but climbed onto the couch gently.

Perry smiled seeing him but he was happy knowing that his frenemy was changing quickly but heard laughter from Olivia's room and smiled peeking in as his hazel eyes widened seeing Olivia wearing a lab coat and talking like Doof but Rai was wearing his fedora but had a feeling Doof had told Olivia a few stories about them already.

"Aww they're so cute together.

Let's see her reaction to Doof later.

When he's a platypus.

I'd better hide that inator.

In case Olivia decides to use it herself." he thought.

He then left them to play but returned to the couch.

Doof was wide awake waiting for him.

"Doofy?" he asked sitting down.

"Yeah Perry?" he answered.

"What did you do all these years?

When we weren't together everyday?" he asked.

He saw sadness and hurt in Doof's dark blue eyes.

"I-I just kept building inators hoping you'd come to foil me or hang out like we used to but you never came but at first I thought you were just busy training or being with your host family so I just kept waiting and waiting for you but you still never came so after turning sixty, I gave up inventing for a while but then Vanessa put me in an old people's home.

But I was still thinking about you even when Vanessa told me you had probably forgotten me but I just stopped hoping you'd come.

But I didn't know you had a kid.

I felt like you abandoned me." he explained.

Perry's heart twinged with sadness hearing that.

"I-I'm so sorry Doofy.

I never meant to make you feel like that.

Yes I got married but she left me.

It turns out she didn't want a secret agent for a husband.

She left when Rai was three years old.

He doesn't know about her.

Which is a good thing.

I know that we were friends.

I wanna be your friend again." he said.

There was silence as Perry was worried but felt Doof hug him.

"Of course we can be friends again Perry." he said.

Perry smiled at that.

He saw that Doof had a tail.

But he knew it was Rai's bedtime as he entered Olivia's room...


	7. Calming The Storm

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope daphnefred4ever likes.**

**Perry has to go back to work but knows Rai will be okay and makes Olivia promise to be there for Rai and Doofy.**

**But there's a storm**

* * *

Perry sighed as he saw Rai asleep but knew he wouldn't stay asleep if he left but knew that he trusted Olivia as the raven haired young girl was getting ready for bed but was in the bathroom brushing her teeth but she was stunned seeing him there as she spat out the water rinsing her teeth but she wondered what was wrong.

"Perry you okay?" she asked him.

"I've got to go soon." he said.

"Because of work?

I know Rai will be sad.

Once he wakes up and sees you're not there." she said.

"I know.

There's something you could do for me." he replied.

Olivia was curious as she wondered what Perry wanted her to do as he smiled knowing she'd want to help.

"I want you to be there for Rai.

But to also be there for Doofy.

They both need somebody to care about them.

Since your mother seems too busy to do it, you seem the right choice for it.

You think you can do it?" he said.

She nodded in reply.

"I can do it.

I promise." she said.

He smiled hugging her as she reminded him of Phineas and Ferb at this age, so innocent and cute but hoped she'd stay like this as she got older.

He then heard faint whimpering from her room as they knew it was Rai but Perry felt bad that he couldn't comfort his son in times like this.

"It's okay Perry.

You have a job to do.

As well as me." she said.

He smiled leaving but hoped that things will be fine.

* * *

Olivia entered her room but noticed the power was out making her nervous as she wasn't a big fan of the dark but she couldn't let Rai see she was scared because he was more freaked out but heard footsteps as Vanessa entered.

"The power's out because of a bad storm.

It won't be back until the storm lifts.

You can sleep with me if you want." she told her.

Olivia shook her head in reply.

"No thanks Mom.

I have to take care of Rai.

I promised a friend I would." she answered.

Vanessa lifted an eyebrow knowing she'd promised Perry leaving.

Olivia was worried about Rai's father knowing he was out there.

_"I hope he's okay_." she thought.

"Olivia?

You think my Daddy's okay out there?" Rai asked.

"I think so." she answered.

She needed to check up on her grandfather as she'd also promised Perry she'd look after him too as they snuck out of her room using a flashlight but Doof was still up but wondered what they were doing.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Olivia asked.

Doof smiled sadly at that.

"I'm worried about Perry.

He hates thunder and he's out there.

The hover car's engine probably died right now." he said.

Olivia saw Rai curled up in a turquise furred ball but crying at Doof's words but Olivia understood as she scooped him up into her arms as she sat on the bed.

"It'll be okay Rai.

If your Dad can beat up my Grandpa years ago, he can make it through this." she reassured.

But she smiled seeing him asleep.

Doof was in awe that his grand daughter had compassion as he saw her yawn as she lay on the bed beside Rai as her dark blue eyes closed in sleep but he left them to sleep but left the room...

* * *

Perry's hazel eyes fluttered open finding himself in DEI but was confused as the only thing he remembered was leaving last night to go back to the O.W.C.A and then the storm but felt pain in his body and wondered where that had came from but didn't see bandages or a cast on his arm but worried that Doof had gotten hurt trying to find him but his worries lifted as Doof entered the room.

His body was now covered in dark brown fur and was the same height as him but he smiled but saw relief and worry in his dark blue eyes but he had a feeling Rai was worried.

"Thank goodness you're awake!

We were all worried about you.

You had an accident during the storm.

I found you out cold during the storm and brought you back here." he said.

"D-Doofy that was dangerous what you did.

Just to save me.

But you could've gotten hurt!" he said.

"I know but it would've been worth it.

To have you here again with me.

Just rest okay?

You need to heal." he answered.

He nodded feeling woozy as Doof had given him something to help him sleep like the human doctors do as he hoped his little frenemy would be okay but knew Rai would be happy as he was still asleep but Olivia had went to school and knew she'd be back.

He was also fixing the hover car that had been damaged by the storm.

He felt bad but knew his little frenemy would heal quickly.


	8. Feeling Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and Rai's not feeling so great but Olivia will take good care of him but her mother has a surprise that she's not too happy about but Doofy and Rai will help her feel better.**

**Thanks to I Luv Perry and hoping daphnefred4ever likes too.**

* * *

Doof smiled seeing Perry was awake later but he was still in pain but was slowly getting better but had been worried about his frenemy but knew he'd be okay but was nervous about how well Olivia would take the surprise her mother had for her but knew that Rai would help her if it didn't go too well but he sighed seeing Perry drink soda even though platypi weren't supposed to drink soda, Doofy didn't mind as Rai ate human food and it didn't hurt him.

"How're you feeling?" he asked.

"Still sore Doofy.

But I know that Rai was worried about you." he answered.

"I knew he would.

When his mother left, he thought it was his fault.

But I reassured him it wasn't his fault.

But what about you?

You look nervous." he said coughing.

"It's to do with Olivia." he said.

Perry had worry in his hazel eyes at this.

"Is she in danger?" he asked worried.

"No, No she isn't.

But she'll be sad.

Vanessa is dating some kid named Ferb.

She's going to tell her over dinner." he said.

Perry was smiling knowing Ferb had been crushing on Vanessa since he was a kid and knew they'd be perfect for each other but knew Olivia wouldn't see things that way but he could help her.

"Don't worry Doofy.

Ferb was one of my old owners.

I know he's awesome." he said.

Doof smiled knowing Perry was right.

He just hoped Olivia would be okay.

* * *

Olivia wondered what was wrong with Rai as she entered their room as he seemed sluggish but had a feeling he wasn't well as she felt his forehead but was nervous feeling a fever but she saw him shiver as she felt bad but needed to ask her grandfather for help as Rai was sneezing and coughing badly but she scooped him up in her arms as they left.

She then left her room as she still had time before school.

Doof wondered what was wrong as Olivia entered the room but Perry was nervous seeing Rai ill but knew Olivia was just as worried as him but would help him get better but he felt bad.

"I have to do tests on him first." Doof told him.

Olivia understood but had to get to the bus stop but she hoped Rai would be okay.

* * *

Doof saw Perry looking sad as he watched him perform tests on Rai but he was relieved reading the results as it was a bad case of flu but Perry was relieved because he hoped that his little guy would get better but Doof smiled as he put Rai in a pet bed by Perry's side but the older turquise furred male smiled seeing him sleep but knew his little guy would get better as Doof was pouring orange juice.

"Doofy I hope he's okay.

I care about him a lot." he said.

Doof understood as he stroked Rai as Perry frowned.

But he saw Rai's hazel eyes open slowly.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked.

"Sick." he answered.

Perry smiled at his son.

"Don't worry Rai.

You'll get better in time.

Besides Olivia will take care of you.

Once she comes home from school." he said.

Doof smiled at him.

He was a great father to Rai.

He just hoped Olivia would be okay.

* * *

Later Olivia came home from school but entered Doof's room finding Rai asleep but had an ice pack on his turquise furred head but smiled hearing that Rai was okay but just had a serious case of the flu but she was worried about the surprise her mother had for her as Perry looked nervous but Olivia wondered why.

"It's nothing Olivia." he said.

"Grandpa?

Is it okay if I help take care of Rai?

He is my friend." she said.

Doof smiled in reply.

"Of course you can sweetie.

He is your best friend." he said.

Olivia smiled in awe.

She then scooped Rai up.

"We should go to our room.

You can rest there." she said.

Doof then saw Perry smile.

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she was making dinner as she knew Ferb was coming over with his son Max from a previous marriage but she knew Olivia wouldn't be happy about it but hoped she would take it well.

"Vanessa you okay?" she heard somebody ask.

It was Perry as he was walking around on crutches as he was still in a body cast but could move around a little as long as he didn't exert himself too much.

"Hey Perry.

I'm just worried." she said.

"About dinner?" he asked.

She nodded in reply.

"I like Ferb a lot but I know Olivia won't.

He has a kid that's six.

I thought it would be fun.

But I hope things go well." she said.

Perry understood as he hugged Vanessa carefully as he didn't want to hurt himself further but she got him to sit down at the table to rest.

"I know that you care about Ferb but you've nothing to worry about.

He's great and I know it.

He was a great owner along with Phineas.

He's still a little shy but talks a little more.

He hasn't stopped thinking about you." he told her.

"I should get ready." she told him.

Perry smiled as he then took care of it while Vanessa was getting ready but hoped she'd be okay but needed to talk to Olivia about her Mom dating Ferb but would wait until she found out.

He then saw Doof enter but he frowned seeing Perry doing this.

"You shouldn't be on your feet Perry.

You need to rest." he said.

"I'm fine Doofy.

Besides I'm doing this for Vanessa.

She's getting ready for dinner." he replied.

He then saw Vanessa enter in a black dress.

"Thanks Perry.

I can take it from here." she said.

Perry gritted his teeth as he felt pain.

Doof then carried him to the lab.

He knew that he would bring him some food later.

* * *

Olivia was getting ready for dinner but wondered why her Mom wanted her to dress up as it was just dinner and nothing fancy but Rai was smiling as she'd cleaned up her room but heard him cough.

"It's okay Rai.

Grandpa will give you some medicine." she said.

Rai smiled as they heard the doorbell ring.

She then heard her Mom call her for dinner...


	9. Not Liking Change

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope that daphnefred4ever likes as she hadn't reviewed in a while.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Rai then found Olivia in the lab as he heard her sniffling and wondered what was wrong with his friend as she was holding him in her arms.

"It's my Mommy.

Her surprise sucks.

She's getting married to a guy named Ferb.

I don't want an new Daddy or brother!

I just want us to be the way we are." she said.

Perry understood as he entered the room seeing Olivia upset but understood as he knew Vanessa just told her about Ferb but he understood seeing tears fall from her dark blue eyes as Doof entered.

He carried a tray and set it on the counter as he knew that his grand daughter was sad about this as he hugged her while stroking her raven black hair.

"I know how you feel.

I don't like Ferb either.

But Vanessa is happy.

That's what matters.

You wanna stay here for a bit?" he said.

Olivia nodded in reply.

He then went and brought more food for her as she was sitting at the table but Perry smiled sadly as he hugged her gently knowing she was sad and needing comfort but Rai hoped she'd be okay.

"I know that change is scary Olivia.

But Ferb is an nice guy.

I know." Perry told her.

"How do you know?" she asked softly.

"Because he was one of my old owners.

I know you guys will get along.

You just need a little time." he reassured her.

"You're sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Yes I am.

Would I lie to you?" he asked her.

Olivia knew he was right.

But Doof was listening.

He knew Perry would help her out.

* * *

Vanessa sighed after Ferb and Max had left but was worried as she knew Olivia had been upset about her getting married again but she sighed needing to go check on her but she found her asleep on her bed with Rai by her side but she smiled seeing them asleep but needed to talk to Doof as she left the room.

She hoped Olivia would warm to Ferb in time.

But she decided to take a bath to relax but she smiled as she ran the hot water humming but she undressed and got in but sighed in awe as she was being soothed by the warm water but she didn't know that Olivia was still up but would talk to her as it was nearly bedtime but was nervous as she knew tonight had been rough.

She just let her eyes close as she relaxed.

* * *

Olivia and Rai were playing in her room as Olivia was feeling better wearing warm pyjamas as Rai smiled knowing she was feeling better but she then saw her Mom come in as she was quiet but not giving her eye contact as Vanessa knew Olivia was mad at her but understood that all this change made her upset.

"Olivia I'm sorry.

I never meant to upset you.

Ferb has been a good friend when we were younger.

But now love each other deeply." she said.

She saw that Olivia was crying but she wrapped her arms around her daughter as the youngster calmed down but she fell asleep in her arms as she tucked her into bed but kissed her forehead.

Rai saw that as she turned the light off.

He then climbed into bed beside Olivia curled up.

He was feeling sad as Perry was going back to work.

He felt better being near her.

Perry smiled watching him and Olivia.

They were not liking change.

He then entered the room but climbed into bed on the other side.

He knew that somebody would look after them.

Even when he wasn't there...


	10. Snow Day

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry and daphnefred4ever for reviewing and that's okay you haven't reviewed in a while but understand as I've had the Internet crash before and Olivia will warm up to Ferb as Vanessa likes him but it's a snow day in Danville and Olivia is happy but Rai is curious but decides to teach him all the fun of a snow day.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Olivia then felt somebody shake her awake as her dark blue eyes fluttered open as it was Rai as he seemed excited about something as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Look out the window." he said.

She saw that the town was covered in snow as she got excited as she was getting dressed and grabbed her sled that her grand father had invented as Rai was curious.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It's a snow day Rai!" she said.

"What's a snow day?

It sounds fun." he said.

"Yes, Yes it is.

I'll show you.

Let's go get breakfast." she said.

Rai then followed her as they entered the kitchen but saw Doof making coffee as he smiled seeing Olivia and Rai show lots of energy at this time of the morning.

"You guys seem happy.

I take it you saw the snow huh?" he said.

Olivia nodded in reply.

"Yeah we're gonna have fun." she answered.

He smiled knowing the snow day would make her happy.

He'd used an inator to make it happen because he wanted Olivia to be happy as she'd be sad about her mother being remarried but he and Perry would help with that as he saw Rai eating but was excited as they were finishing and Olivia was putting on her hat and scarf as they prepared to go outside as Doof smiled as he would go and play too..

* * *

Rai was amazed as Olivia was throwing snowballs but wondered how she was making them as she showed him by scooping up some snow and turning it into a ball shape and throwing it.

"Is it okay if I try?" he asked.

"Sure." Olivia answered.

He then did it and threw it but it hit somebody.

But Olivia smiled seeing it was Doof.

"S-Sorry Doofy." Rai said blushing.

The dark brown furred male smiled.

"No need Rai.

It is what snowball fights are for." he said.

He had a turquise green scarf wrapped around his neck but Olivia saw him shiver as she saw Rai take off his hat which looked like a fedora like his father wore but worry was in Doof's dark blue eyes.

"What about you?

You'll catch something." he said.

"It's okay Doofy.

You need it.

My Daddy would be sad.

If you were sick." he told him.

Olivia smiled at that but hugged him.

"Is there any more fun things you can do?

In the snow?" he asked.

Olivia nodded as Doof smiled.

"Yes, Yes there is." she said.

* * *

Later that afternoon, they were sitting in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate and talking but Rai was liking this as he liked cocoa even though he'd never had it before as and Olivia saw Doof shiver as he was cold even though they were inside but Olivia and Rai shared a worried look on their faces.

"Doofy you feeling okay?" Rai asked.

"I-I'll be fine guys.

Don't worry about me." he said.

But he had a splitting head ache.

Olivia then saw him leave the room as she was worried.

But Vanessa came home from work.

"Hey guys.

I see you had fun in the snow." she said.

"Yes, Yes we did." Olivia answered.

Vanessa saw a look of worry.

"Something's wrong with Grandpa.

We were playing in the snow.

But when we came inside , he was shivering." Olivia told her.

Vanessa understood as she left...


	11. Taking Care of Doofy

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to I Luv Perry for her review and Doofy has swine flu but that means Perry gets to come and help him get better but Rai sees that Olivia's a little sad but he and Perry will help her.**

* * *

Perry was nervous as he left the O.W.C.A in the middle of the night as he'd heard from Rai about Doof and he knew his frenemy needed him and didn't care if Monogram was angry as frenemyship was more important to him as he arrived at DEI using the hover car but heard coughing and serious sneezing as Perry placed a mask over his bill as he didn't wish to catch Doofy's germs but sighed.

He entered the room softly as his webbed feet tip toed softly into the room but a frown was on his face as he saw Doofy in bed coughing and sneezing like crazy as he approached cautiously but placed a turquise furred paw on his dark brown furred head but jerked it back as he saw Doofy had a high fever as he heard him moan as he felt sorry for him.

He then pulled an ice pack out from his fedora as he always came prepared for any mission but he then saw Doof's beauitful blue eyes open with pain in them.

"Doofy you okay?

You look terrible." he said softly.

Doof nodded in reply as he stroked him gently but heard him sneeze loudly handing him a tissue.

"Thanks Perry." he said weakly.

His voice was scratchy and not it's usual high pitched voice.

"You rest Doofy.

I'll take care of you." he said.

"What about Monobrow?" he asked.

"Don't worry.

I'll handle him." he replied.

Doof smiled weakly at him.

His dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

Perry smiled at him.

He looked so peaceful.

"_I'll take care of you Doofy._

_Until you get better."_ he thought.

He then curled up on the couch in the living room.

His hazel eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

Vanessa smiled seeing Perry asleep on the couch knowing he'd came to help Doof but hoped he wouldn't get ill but knew his immune system was stronger than her father's but his hazel eyes opened smelling pancakes but heard Doofy sneeze as he entered his frenemy's room but saw him awake and shivering like crazy but he wrapped a blanket around his body but he smiled weakly at him.

"T-Thanks Perry.

You're good.

You know that, right?" he said.

Perry smiled at this.

"No more talking Doofy." he said gently.

He then scooped up his frenemy as he was asleep.

He was talking him to the doctor to examine him.

He would return later...

* * *

Rai was stunned seeing his father in the living room as he and Olivia had woken up later but Perry smiled seeing him hug him with tears in his hazel eyes but Perry understood knowing he'd missed him since he'd been away but wiped his tears away.

"Ssh it's okay Rai.

I'll never leave you.

But Doofy's not well.

He has swine flu.

But I'm taking care of him." he told him.

Olivia smiled seeing Rai with Perry.

"Is my Grandpa okay?" she asked softly.

He was nervous as she didn't look too good.

"He will.

He has swine flu.

But I'm taking care of him." he told her.

Rai saw her smile weakly.

But they saw her go to the bus stop.

Perry sighed as he had Doofy to attend to.

But Rai wanted to help.

"Sorry.

But I can't let you get ill." he told him.

Rai understood as he let his Dad go.

He knew Doof needed him.

* * *

Later around midday, Vanessa heard the phone ring as it was Olivia's school but she sighed hearing her daughter was ill as Rai was nervous hearing this as he'd been playing Space Invaders on his watch in the living room but smiled as he could take care of Olivia the way his Dad was taking care of Doof as he saw her leave but Perry looked worried knowing how much he cared about her...


	12. Watching Over Them

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to daphnefred4ever for her review and Rai wants to help take care of Olivia as she has a bad case of the flu.**

**I hope you like. **

* * *

Olivia was asleep in bed as she had an ice pack on her head as she had a bad case of the flu which was why Vanessa had been called to her school but Rai hoped she was okay as he wanted to help her like his Dad was helping Doofy get over his swine flu.

He was lying on her bed as she had been watching TV but he was feeling bad for her as he cared about her but he smiled hearing her sneeze but he went to get more orange juice as Vanessa had told him it would help her get better.

Perry smiled seeing his son enter the kitchen and heading to the fridge but getting out the carton of orange juice.

"How's Doofy?" Rai asked him.

"Still sick but getting better.

You're doing a great job with Olivia." he told him.

He smiled in reply pouring juice into a cup.

"Thanks Dad.

I hope Doofy's okay." he said.

Perry smiled at that.

Rai had inherited the thing about caring for others.

He then saw him go into Olivia's room.

* * *

Doof smiled weakly as he wondered what had Perry so quiet but he told him about Olivia being ill but the dark brown furred male frowned coughing slightly as Perry knew he needed more medicine.

"You're still not back to health Doofy.

You should rest." he warned.

"I-I don't care.

Olivia needs me!" he said walking slowly.

Perry was worried following him into Olivia's room but he fell to his knees shivering uncontrollably but Perry hugged him as Rai looked worried as his father scooped him up gently.

"He'll be okay Rai.

What about Olivia?" he asked.

"I'm not sure.

Vanessa's going to take her to the doctor later." he answered.

Perry sighed watching Olivia sleep.

He then heard the phone ring.

He then answered it.

It was Vanessa.

"_Hey Perry._

_I hope things are okay._

_Dad doing okay?_

_What about Olivia?"_ she said.

"Doofy's still sick.

But I'm helping him.

Olivia's been sleeping all day." he said.

"_That's good Perry._

_I'll be home in a while._

_Then I'll take Olivia to the soctor."_ she told him.

He nodded hanging up.

Doof was asleep but Perry smiled hearing him cough as his dark blue eyes fluttered open but smiled weakly as he ran to the bathroom as Perry knew his frenemy was going to be sick but heard him from Olivia's room but left him but heard the door open as it was Vanessa but she wondered what was going on as Perry sighed greeting her.

"Where's Dad?" she asked him.

"In the bathroom.

Olivia's still asleep.

You look worried about something." he said.

"It's not important Perry.

I'll tell you later." she said.

He wondered what had her so worried as she left Olivia's room carrying her daughter as she headed out to her car but he wondered what was going on but knew Vanessa wouldn't tell him until later.

He hoped Vanessa was okay.

But he heard Doof coughing and left...


	13. Alone For The Weekend

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not reviewing.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Olivia was nervous as her Mom and Ferb were going out of town for the weekend and she was nervous that her Mom would forgwt about her as they were going to New York but Vanessa would bring Olivia a few presents but Doof was looking after her and she'd made him ptomise not to do anything crazy or evil while she was gone but they were taking her to the airport but Rai knew she was scared but he would comfort her.

But Vanessa was feeling bad about the impending marriage knowing Olivia wouldn't like it but she needed to make her understand how important Ferb was to her as they'd been waiting for a long time to have a romance.

"Don't worry Vanessa.

I'll take good care of her." he said.

Vanessa nodded as they arrived at the airport but Vanessa hugged Olivia before her gate was boarding.

"I'll be back in a few days.

I love you so." she said.

She nodded as she saw her mother leave.

Rai knew she was sad but Doof and him would cheer her up somehow but they thn left as Doof was driving but being careful but Rai saw Olivia was asleep but he curled up beside her as he was tired but wanted to make Olivia feel better but they arrived at their house as Doof stopped the car but saw both youngsters asleep were cute as he carried them out carefully.

He then placed them on the couch in the living room while he went to order dinner.

He hoped Vanessa was okay but then saw Perry show up.

"Whatcha you doing here?

Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked.

"Yeah but Vanessa asked me to stay." he told him.

The dark brown red furred male smiled hugging him.

He hoped Olivia would be okay.

Perry knew Rai would be happy.

He hoped that Olivia was okay as he knew that she liked when Vanessa was home but knew her bedtime routine was ruined as he heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the delivery guy.

I'll get it." Doof said.

Perry then went to wake Olivia and Rai up.

He then entered the living room.

He smiled seeing both youngsters asleep.

Rai's hazel eyes fluttered open but saw his father.

He then hugged him tightly.

"Daddy whatcha doing here?" he asked.

"Helping Doof watch you guys.

Until Vanessa comes home from her trip." he said.

Rai then nuzzled Olivia awake.

She smiled hugging him.

"Is dinner ready?" she asked.

Perry nodded in reply.

"Come on honey." he said.

Olivia then followed them as Doof was in the kitchen adding salad to the plates which had pizza on them with wedges but Olivia smiled sadly knowing that her grandfather wanted to cheer her up.

"Thanks Grandpa." she said sitting down.

Doof smiled at that.

He knew that Vanessa wouldn't be happy.

But she wasn't here.

Perry smiled as they were eating.

He noticed that Doof was wearing a lab coat.

Something told him he'd built an inator.

"No I didn't make one." he lied.

The turquise furred male sighed.

"It doesn't matter." he said.

Olivia smiled.

She liked his inventions.

But Perry knew that both youngsters would probably be hyper after eating dessert but he didn't mind as it was Friday night and the weekend but Doof sighed as he knew that Vanessa wouldn't know that he'd given them sugar.

"I hope things are okay." Doof said.

"Don't worry Doofy.

I'm sure Vanessa's okay in New York.

She can take care of herself." he reassured him.

Doof nodded in reply.

He then saw both youngsters eating ice cream.

* * *

Perry sighed later as he was chasing Olivia and Rai around the house as they were having a sugar rush and needed them to calm down but he was using his agent skills and patience to try and calm them down but Doof was in awe watching the fearless secret agent try to calm two hyper active youngsters down.

"Doofy I need your help!" he said struggling.

The dark brown red furred male was nervous as he saw both Olivia and Rai wrestling with him using pillows but he couldn't fight back as he knew they were just children and couldn't help being hyper.

He then used a rope as he was doing a cowboy style lasso.

He then caught them up in a trap.

Perry was in awe seeing his frenemy.

"Doofy that was clever." he said high fiving him.

Doof blushed hearing the youngsters pritest.

"Not until you calm down.

Now I know why you can't have sugar." Doof said.

Perry sighed waiting as Eai broke out.

Perry was impressed by his son.

"Come on Olivia.

Let's go to your room." he said.

Doof smiled knowing they were calm now.

He and Perry then went to get ready for bed.

They put on feetie pyjamas.

Perry went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

They were going to watch the Soap Opera Channel.

It was something they always did.

They hoped the kids were okay.


	14. Wanting To Help Olivia

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating this in a long while but nobody reviewed it in a while but also working on other fics.**

**Vanessa has returned from her weekend with some big news but Olivia is nervous as she's not sure if she wants an new father.**

* * *

Vanessa was nervous as she was on her way home as she knew it was late but knew her family would be waiting for her at the airport but was nervous about telling Olivia her daughter as she and Ferb would be getting married as Ferb had proposed to her at the Statue of Liberty but hadn't told Olivia that knowing how she'd reacted when Ferb had came over for dinner.

She then felt the plane land at Danville Airport as she got out of the plane but went into the baggage claim but after that saw Doof there waiting for her and knew that Olivia was at home with Perry and Rai but knew they were probably in bed by now but she would tell Olivia in the morning.

"Did you have a good time baby girl?" he asked as she bent down to hug him.

"Yes, Yes I did Dad but I have some big news." she answered.

The dark brown red furred male saw Ferb leave after kissing her but gasped seeing the ring on her finger knowing she'd gotten engaged but knew Olivia wouldn't take this well as they got in the hovercar but headed to Vanessa's house knowing this was a huge deal.

_i know Vanessa had been waiting forever to marry Ferb but I know Olivia won't be happy hearing that he's gonna be her stepfather but Perry and I will talk to her later. _he thought as they landed in the driveway.

They entered the house as Vanessa went upstairs and put her suitcases in her room but went to check on Olivia but saw her deep asleep with Rai by her side as she kissed her forehead.

She knew that Olivia would get used to having Ferb as her step father but Doofensmirtz women were tough but she left the room but entered her bedroom as she needed sleep herself.

Warm blankets surrounded her as her dark blue eyes closed in sleep.

* * *

"Vanessa's getting married?" Perry asked.

"Yes, Yes she is.

To Ferb." Doof answered.

They were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking as Vanessa and Olivia were still asleep along with Rai as they were tired as they'd been a little hyper last night and it took them a while to calm them down but was drinking coffee but Perry hoped Olivia would take it well but knew there were a few changes happening as Phineas was leaving for college and had no place to go as Candace and him didn't get along but sighed as Doof sensed something was on his mind.

"It's nothing Doofy." he told him.

But Doof knew something was wrong and needed to tell him as he could help him but was stunned as the turquise furred male caved in and told him his sitch but was quiet making Perry scared knowing Doof was never like this but it was worry knowing his frenemy would end up on the streets but he hugged him.

"You're part of our family too as Olivia adopted Rai." he told him.

Perry was stunned hearing this as he knew Doof and Vanessa cared about him and had been a part of their lives since Vanessa was small but decided to stay and live with them.

He knew that Olivia was going to be upset when she found out but he and Doof along with Rai would comfort her when Vanessa told her the news before she went to school but sighed as they saw Vanessa enter but was dressed and rubbing sleep from her eyes as she knew Olivia would be waking up soon.

Doof was making her a cup of coffee as she was telling them about her weekend but they thought it was very romantic how Ferb had proposed to her but they knew Olivia would be upset.

"I know but I just want us to be a family." she said as Doof understood.

Perry would talk to Rai later as Vanessa had decided to wait until Olivia came home from school before telling her the news as it was a better idea.

* * *

Rai was in the living room playing with some of Olivia's toys as she was getting ready to go to school but was feeling a little sad but knew she'd be back later but was lonely when she was at school but Olivia returned with her backpack but hugged him as the bus was here.

Rai sighed as he saw her leave but Perry shook his head as he planned to have some fun with him while Olivia was at school as he knew that Rai had never played football before and would plan to teach him later but needed to talk to him about helping Olivia deal with having a stepfather but entered the room as Rai wondered what he was doing here.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" he asked as Perry laughed.

"It's okay Rai.

Besides we're going to have fun while Olivia's away." he told him.

Rai smiled as he was excited knowing that he always had fun with his Dad when he had days off from work but knew they were going to the park but Doof laughed as he wanted him to come too knowing Vanessa would be doing boring things in the house as the dark brown red furred male saw his nephew giving him the cute face knowing Perry did that but caved in as Rai was jumping up and down making Perry chuckle at his son's energy.

"i'll be right back." he said going into the kitchen.

He was going to make a picnic along with Doof's help as Vanessa and Ferb were going over the wedding details and knew Rai would be restless and taking him to the park would tire him out but had Olivia to take care of.

Vanessa was watching both males making a picnic and knew they would be going out of the house so she and Ferb could plan their wedding without distractions.

* * *

Rai giggled as he and his Dad were wrestling on the grass in Danville Park as Doof couldn't help but laugh at them as they were being cute and took a photo so they would remember when Perry had to go on missions but saw Rai pin his father to the ground making Perry laugh.

"I see somebody was practising when alone." he commented as Rai got to his webbed feet.

Rai nodded in reply as he saw a football in his father's paws making him nervous as he'd never played it before but knew it was a very rough sport but Doof understood as he knew his nephew was nervous about playing rough sports.

"Don't worry buddy we won't make it that rough." Perry promised.

Rai nodded as he wanted to try as Perry was explaining the rules but Rai tackled him making Doof laugh as he was rolling around on the grass making Perry smile evilly as he threw the football to Doof as Rai tackled him making Perry laugh but Rai was feeling bad about it as Doof got up but he wasn't mad.

He knew they were goofing around like normal but he knew Rai could help Olivia help deal with having a stepfather knowing Phineas had been like that when Ferb's Dad had married his mother but Rai wondered what was going on.


End file.
